


Unsettling

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [63]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt wants to reward Blaine with a vanilla dinner, like the ones they went on before they moved in together. But they discover that sometimes the things they enjoyed during their old dynamic don't translate well to their current one.





	Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itallstartedwithharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/gifts).



> You may want to re-read 'In Public' before you dive into this one :) Dedicated to itallstartedwithharry because I think it will give her a giggle xD

“How are you enjoying the wine? It pairs well with your salmon, don’t you think?”

Blaine looks up from his dish, eyebrows rising slowly at the question his Dom posed.

“Uh … I …” Blaine looks around him, at a loss for an opinion on the wine considering everything else going on … or, more specifically, _not_ going on “… I think it’s excellent as always, Sir.”

“I’m glad. I want you to enjoy your meal. You deserve it after the performance you gave last night. Truly spectacular.”

“I … thank you … Sir?”

Kurt nods, a sincere smile lifting his lips as he returns his attention to his Mediterranean salad. Blaine watches Kurt eat, waiting to see if he’ll ask anything else of him … anything more in keeping with their usual evenings out. But aside from a request to pass the pepper, Kurt has done nothing on par. He let Blaine order his own meal (without a single cayenne pepper in sight). He hasn’t dropped his fork for Blaine to pick up, or untied his shoelace for Blaine to tie. He didn’t force Blaine into chastity before they left, or bind him in a harness underneath his shirt.

He even asked Blaine if he wanted to order dessert.

Blaine doesn’t mind making these kinds of decisions. They don’t stress him out. It’s just not often that he gets to.

He doesn’t understand why tonight.

“Sir” - Blaine swallows hard - “may I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Kurt says, reorganizing the contents of his plate to compose the perfect bite on the tines of his fork. “Anything you want. Ask away.”

“I … have I done something wrong, Sir?”

“Not a thing.” Kurt slices a portion of his lamb and holds it out to Blaine on the blade of his knife. When Blaine realizes that Kurt is asking him silently if he wants it, he nods, and Kurt slides it onto the side of Blaine’s plate. “In fact, you’ve gone above and beyond. You’ve been working so hard with the musical while managing to be obedient as ever at home. So, I thought I would reward you.”

“Reward me, Sir?” Blaine takes another look at his dinner – salmon Alfredo that he himself chose. It wouldn’t have been the meal Kurt would have chosen for him, Blaine knows. Unlike their usual haunts, this restaurant in particular tends to be heavy handed with the cream and butter. But Kurt didn’t flinch when Blaine said he wanted it. “This is a reward?”

“Of course. A nice, vanilla dinner. Like the ones we used to have when we first started dating. Remember them?”

“I do, Sir?”

“Do you remember when you said you missed them?” Kurt asks. Blaine’s breathing catches, but there’s no edge in his Dom’s voice. Kurt wasn’t upset by that remark, and he’s not trying to make a point. He wanted to do something for Blaine, something he thought Blaine would like, and this is what he chose. Blaine is touched. He really is. Except …

“I do, Sir. And I’m so humbled that you remembered. But, I have to admit, vanilla dining with you … it’s a little unsettling.”

Kurt examines Blaine’s face over the rim of his wine glass, and for a second, Blaine is afraid he may have offended him. But Kurt values honesty. He always says _be honest first, kind second, and respectful always._ That doesn’t mean Kurt will always like what Blaine has to say, but communication is key, whether he likes the outcome or not. Kurt puts his glass down, following it with a thoughtful gaze, then picks up his napkin to wipe his mouth.

“Agreed,” Kurt says. “I’m not used to this. Not with you. It feels so … lacking.”

Blaine sighs in relief. “I’d say that’s a good word for it, Sir.”

“So what should we do, pet? Hmm? Do we finish this dinner the way it stands, or do we fix it, so to speak?”

“I say whatever you think is best, Sir, that’s what we should do.”

That, of course, was the right answer.

It barely takes a second for Kurt to decide.

“Give me your underwear, pet,” Kurt commands without lowering his voice.

Blaine tries to remain impassive in his response, but he can’t help a tiny smile slipping with the excitement kick-starting his heart.

“Yes, Sir,” he says, putting down his napkin and preparing to leave his seat. But Kurt grabs his wrist before he can stand.

“No no no, pet,” he says, flashing that devilish grin that makes Blaine’s stomach sick in all the best ways. “Right here.”

“H-here?” Blaine glances left and right, at the crowd of couples and families who chose tonight to have dinner out. It’s nine o’clock, and the dining room is so packed, there’s a line forming at the maître d’s station. “A-at the table, Sir?”

“A-ha.”

Blaine glances around again, and then once down at the fly to his slacks. “H---how, Sir?”

Kurt’s grin grows wider as he raises his fork, carrying another impeccably organized bite, to his lips. “Figure it out.”


End file.
